


Killing Elvis (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Alien series (1979 1986 1992)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/37677">Killing Elvis</a>.</p><p>Author's summary: Dr. Liu,</p><p>Got your final report yesterday on Project LV-426. I'm amazed. Great work all around. It's been forwarded to the Chair, our friends at the Pentagon, the Defense Appropriations Committee, and DARPA. The acid-resistant armor is something that should really catch their eye.</p><p>We're expecting some big grant money from this.</p><p>Burke</p><p>Burke,</p><p>Did you read even the executive summary of my report? There are some interesting biomaterials that we could work with, but I stressed, multiple times, that this creature is far too dangerous to even consider using in military research projects. It's aggressive, stupid, vicious, aggressive, impossible to train, and did I mention aggressive?</p><p>. . .their limbs work on hydraulic principles and operate under pressure, which is why they splurt like a popped water balloon when they get hit in those Marine camera feeds we saw. A slight wound to a limb takes them right the hell out of commission, and now your troops have to deal with an insanely aggressive and stupid xenomorphic K-9 unit that oh by the way IS BLEEDING ACID.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Elvis (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Killing Elvis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37677) by [David Hines (hradzka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hradzka/pseuds/David%20Hines). 



### Length

42 minutes, 23 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 29 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/killing-elvis-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/elvis-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because this is an incredibly fun story and because an epistolatory fic seemed like a good challenge.

Thanks to the author for giving me permission to remove redundant email headers and the like from this reading; [](http://luzula.livejournal.com/profile)[**luzula**](http://luzula.livejournal.com/) for beta; and [Language Log](http://languagelog.ldc.upenn.edu/nll/?p=2699) for the pronunciation of "Liu."

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than alien taxidermy.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/5448.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/424717.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1251081.html).)


End file.
